


First Time

by camzhi10



Category: Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Amar a Muerte - Freeform, F/F, Their first time, how the shower scene probably ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camzhi10/pseuds/camzhi10
Summary: basically what could have happened after the shower scene was cut off





	First Time

"Are you okay?" Valentina asked the smaller girl in front of her, noticing how thickly she swallowed and how her gaze kept on averting from hers.

In only a matter of seconds then Juliana looked up to meet her eyes, giving her a slight small smile. "I'm nervous," she replied, a smile growing on her face when the taller girl admitted that she was nervous as well.

Juliana took a deep breath when their foreheads met and pursed her lips together, feeling her body heating up just by the thought of what would happen next.

"Do you want- Do you want us to stop?"

"No," the smaller girl replied rather quickly, shaking her head.

Valentina lifted her head and tried to look for any signs of doubt on her face. "Are you sure?"

The other girl shook her head. "No, I don't... I don't want us to stop," she reassured the taller one, getting a grin in return.

"Me neither, so..."

"This is the perfect moment to figure out how we feel."

Valentina bit her bottom lip, smiling a little before she softly pressed her forehead against the other girl's, their noses brushing together. She noticed Juliana leaning a little forward, but kept on pulling back so she figured that it was the nerves getting to her. "Come on, I have an idea," she said, grabbing her hand and leading her into the bathroom. She turned the shower on, both giggling to each other before she reached for the bottom of Juliana's tank top.

Juliana lifted her arms up as the other girl started pulling it up her body and she was usually very anxious about others seeing her body, but the way Valentina's gaze drifted up and down her body was making her heat up in all sorts of ways.

After Juliana got rid of Valentina's tank top then she didn't have the chance to get off either one of their jeans before she felt herself being pulled into the shower, feeling the water run down her face.

Valentina was letting her hormones and feelings take control of the situation and couldn't care less about getting rid of any more clothing. She just needed to be close to Juliana right now and didn't want to wait another second. 

The taller girl was mesmerized when she studied the other girl as water ran down her face and she brought her hands up brush the hair away from Juliana's face. She let her hands wander to the back of her head, holding her close as their hands explored each other. Valentina's thumb ran over her bottom lip, pulling on it a little bit.

Juliana felt her confidence grow each second, her actions getting bolder and bolder as she felt herself being backed up against the wall. Her body reacting to the smallest things like how Valentina's heavy breath hit her lips and how her hand was firmly placed on her hip.

After what felt like forever then their lips finally met. Juliana's hand went around the other girl's head, grabbing on to her hair and the other one grasping on to her shoulder.

Valentina felt like she could faint at any moment as their lips met, pressing her lips firmly against the other girl. Her hand left hand held on to the wall behind Juliana to steady the both of them.

In just a matter of seconds then the kiss started heating up, their hands still exploring each others bodies in a slow pace. 

Juliana felt the other girl's tongue poke her bottom lip and she wrap her arms around her neck before she opened her mouth. She let out a small whimper as their tongues met and that seemed to urge Valentina on as she pressed their bodies tightly together, the hand that was previously resting on her hip had now moved to her lower back, dangerously close to her backside.

Valentina pulled back and stared into Juliana's eyes, their breaths labored and their chest heaving. "You're so beautiful."

The smaller girl let out a small breath, her hand moving to cup her cheek, her thumb stroking over the skin on her cheek. She had never felt this way before, all these feelings that the other girl made her feel... But God, she never wanted to stop feeling this way. She just wanted Valentina, she needed her.

The taller girl seemed to read her mind as she pressed their lips together, giving her a soft kiss before she started trailing her lips to her jaw and down to her neck. A soft moan escapes Juliana's mouth as she started sucking on her neck, nibbling teasingly on her skin, which earned the other girl to dig her nails into her shoulders.

Juliana bit her lip as she other girl continued to explore her body, placing kisses down her chest before stopping right in front of her bra. She looked down at the other girl as she was silently asking for permission and she nodded her head eagerly.

Valentina swallowed thickly, licking her lips before she reached behind the smaller girl's back to unhook her bra, pulling it off her body. Her heart almost stopped and her breath got caught in her throat. "Wow," she whispered.

The smaller girl felt the insecurities getting to her and was about to lift her hands to cover her breasts, but Valentina stopped her and shook her head. 

"No, mi amor," she whispered. "You're absolutely perfect," she bit her lip before she leaned forward, her lips brushing over the other girl's nipple and Juliana let her back hit the wall behind her, a moan escaping her lips. 

Juliana closed her eyes in pleasure as Valentina moved over to her other breast, poking her tongue out to swipe over the perk nipple before taking it into her mouth. "Val..."

The taller girl stood up, their faces only inches apart and stared into her eyes, but it didn't last long before Juliana grabbed her face and crashed their lips together, feeling a throbbing sensation between her legs. 

Valentina kissed her back with full force, loving the confidence that was starting to build up in the other girl.

Once again the taller girl let her hormones take control of the situation as she went on auto-pilot, her hand quickly reached over to turn the water, still keeping her lips pressed against the other girls before she started walking her backwards, out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom.

"Val," Juliana mumbled into her lips, feeling the water drip from both of their bodies and onto the floor. "Your bed... Gonna get wet," she mumbled, her words being cut off by the other girl's lips pushing into hers.

Valentina pulled back, deciding to just let everything go as she nodded her head. "Okay," she said before she in a swift movement unhooked her bra and managed to pull her pants down her legs, leaving her in just her underwear. "I guess I'll go dry off then."

Juliana's jaw dropped pretty much to the floor at the sight in front of her. She had never seen anything or anyone more beautiful than the girl in front of her. 

As the taller girl was about to turn around and walk into the bedroom then the smaller girl grabbed her arm and turned her around, deciding to just say 'fuck it' and pushed her down on the bed, not even thinking about what's she's doing before she moved on top of her, gasping once their bodies came in contact.

"What about my bed?" Valentina teased, her hands landing on Juliana's thighs.

The smaller girl gave Valentina a roll of her eyes before she felt herself being pulled down on top of the other girl, their lips crashing together in an intense kiss.

As they continue kissing then Juliana felt a slight tug on the waistband of her jeans and she noticed that the other girl was trying to unbutton it without looking and she chuckled into her lips at the slight struggle. She decided to reach down as well, blindly trying to help her out and after a few seconds of fumbling then they finally get it down her legs.

Juliana decided to mimic what Valentina had done to her in the shower and trailed her lips down the taller girl's neck, her body heating up when she felt her shudder beneath her touch. She poked her tongue out and trailed it from the top of her neck and down to her collarbone.

"Juliana," Valentina gasped as she started sucking on the skin over her collarbone. "You're driving me crazy," she moaned, her fingers tangling into her hair to pull her closer.

The smaller girl felt her breath starting to grow heavier and heavier as she moved further down her body, stopping right above her chest. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to calm her nerves down because she didn't know what she was doing. "Uh, I-" she started, but Valentina cut her off, shushing her softly as she sat up and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist before she flipped them over, finding herself in between her legs.

"Let me," she said softly, just wanting the other girl to feel good.

Juliana bit her bottom lip, her hands following Valentina as she moved down her body.

"Can I?" Valentina asked as her fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties.

"Y-Yes," she nodded her head quickly, having to bite down on her tongue as she felt like the whole room was spinning. This was actually happening.

Valentina smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the other girl's stomach and her heart fluttered when she felt her muscles tense beneath her lips. She slowly pulled her panties down her legs, throwing it somewhere behind her before she settled between her legs.

Juliana closed her eyes in anticipation, not knowing what to expect as she feel a pair of lips brushing against her inner thigh. "Oh," she whimpered, feeling the other girl gently brush her lips towards her center. 

The taller girl had honestly no idea what she was doing, but she had been gone down on before and knew what she liked so it couldn't be that hard, right?

She took a small breath before she swiped her tongue over the top of Juliana's clit, the other girl crying on in surprise at the feeling. She dragged her tongue down and between her folds, feeling one of the other girl's hands reach down to hold onto her head as the other hand grabbed onto the bed sheets.

Valentina grab her leg unexpectedly, making Juliana open her eyes and look down at her and she furrows her eyebrows slightly as she watched her place her leg over her shoulder before she leaned forward, her tongue once again running through her folds before she found her clit and Juliana's head fall backwards, the loudest moan yet escaping her lips as Valentina's teeth graze over the sensitive bud.

"Val-I- uh, fuck," she breathed out, covering her mouth with her hands.

The taller girl continued to run her advanced tongue over her clit, sucking into her mouth teasingly. 

Juliana nails dug into her scalp and she couldn't stop her hips from pushing forward, needing more contact. "Oh my god, Val..." she moaned, a liiitle too loudly.

Valentina bring her hand up and slowly push a finger inside of the other girl, feeling her walls immediately clench around it. She looked up at Juliana as watch in awe at how the other girl's head was thrown back, her lips parted and her eyes tightly closed shut.

"God, Juls..." she breathed, not being able to tear her eyes away as she curled her finger, watching as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her thighs closed around her, a loud moan escaping her mouth, but she quickly grabbed a pillow to press it over her face, silencing herself.

Valentina kissed her clit one more time before she pulled her finger out and made her way up the other girl's body, grabbing the pillow and moving it away from her face. 

Juliana brought her hands up to cover her face, feeling embarrassed by how she let herself be so loud and get carried away. 

"No," Valentina spoke softly. She grabbed her hands and pulled them away, leaning forward instead to press her lips against the other girls. "You're so perfect, Juls..." she whispered against her lips.

-

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know how to end the story soo i just ended it there sorrry


End file.
